Defying Destiny
by sonyaxe
Summary: Jaden Yuki, a student at Duel Academy, has brought his freshman year to a near close by defeating the three Sacred Beast cards. However, his victory catches the attention of the Architect of Fate, who attempts to bring him under his control... but can Tzeentch control someone who defies destiny?


**Well , hello again everyone. I know that I said I would be attempting my own original novel, but I am kind of at a writer's block and need something else to work with. This story begins after the battle with the three Sacred Beast cards, but some of the themes and powers are brought in from later. Up to the end of season 2, to be precise. As for why picked Jaden for such a superficial reason… why does Tzeench really do anything? Because he is in it for teh lolz.**

**Also, forgive me, but my knowledge and writing of Warhammer will most likely be horrible. Just set your expectations below ground so you can be positively surprised if something good does happen.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Flux<p>

_Deep within the warp…_

Tzeentch, immortal Chaos God of Change, the Changer of Ways, greatest Sorcerer in the galaxy (in his opinion), was, to put it lightly, bored. And when a being of the warp is bored, generally bad things happen. Except, on this particular day in the 41st Millennium, he was bored for an entirely different reason. This particular day, as unlikely as it was, happened to have a lull in _every single one_ of his immeasurable plans. Which meant he got to start new ones.

He pondered his thoughts, thinking of possibilities and discarding them just as quickly as he found them. His sigh of exasperation created three thousand new corrupt politicians on numerous worlds, influenced what was supposed to be a child with zero psychic potential to become on par with a beta level psyker, and numerous other plots and schemes. None interested him in the slightest. Until…

_Well now, what have we here?_ He thought, gazing through a small window that symbolized one of his gateways to alternate dimensions in the warp. He hadn't looked at this one for a long time, and the sight surprised him. He watched with rapt attention as a boy with ridiculously large hair and a red jacket faced down three monolithic beasts, and one person seemingly controlling them. All seemed over for the boy, but he to flipped over a strange card that glowed with blinding light. Suddenly, a rather large figure appeared in a blaze of radiance, with armor appearing to be made of gold. It gained a double ended sword with another blaze of light, and sliced straight through a beast. Everything faded, the boy standing triumphant and the opposing man kneeling on the ground.

_Hmm… that boy could be useful, especially if he commands such powerful beings. I believe he will be my new pawn._ With that, Tzeentch reached through the warp, sending tendrils of power to the alternate dimension to capture that boy.

* * *

><p><em>Duel Academy<em>

Everything had somehow worked out for Jaden Yuki. Against all odds, he pulled Elemental Hero Electrum out and managed to win when faced with all three sacred beast cards, in essence saving the world. He was met by the cheers of his friends, smiling and hoping to just go to bed, when something… changed. Instantly the field was quiet. The sky, blue and clear a second ago, darkened to a sickening shade of blood red. Space seemed to warp and bend, with no thought to laws of physics.

"Jaden, what's happening?" Syrus called out, shaking as he looked at the sky.

"Totally not 'licious!" Chumlee screamed as he ran away from the disturbance.

"If this is your fault you Slifer Slacker, I will personally-" Fortunately, we never got to hear what the good doctor would have done to Jaden, because at that precise moment and tear in the fabric of reality appeared directly in front of our favorite protagonist. Everything froze for half a second, before tendrils of pure madness streamed from the warp portal, reaching straight for Jaden. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, waiting for the inevitable…

And waited…

And waited…

Until he finally looked up to see his Winged Kuriboh, suffused in a glow of white light, blocking the tendrils.

"Kuriboh…" He gasped. He knew that duel spirits were powerful, but to see this…

Jaden's amazement was short lived. For one moment, his friend faltered, and the grasping tentacles attacked with a vengeance. The duel spirit was slammed into Jaden – who dimly noticed that Kuriboh was solid – before both were picked up and dragged into the portal, leaving behind a crowd of his stunned friends.

* * *

><p><em>Not so deep within the warp as last time…<em>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Many warp entities covered what passed for their ears as Jaden was pulled past them through the warp, screaming all the way. Luckily for Jaden's sanity, Winged Kuriboh had latched its fuzzy body onto Jaden's face, blinding him and attempting to continue to shield him. There was a white glow surrounding the two, but as they were dragged further and closer to Tzeentch's domain, the glow flickered and faded, growing fainter and fainter until, just before it gave out completely, there was a burst of dazzling light.

The creatures that had been encroaching were thrown back, blinded by the sudden dazzling light. Any attempt to enter it caused severe burns and unimaginable pain. The light was so strong that even Tzeentch's tendrils were momentarily vaporized. And in the time it took for the Architect of Fate to attempt to reassert control, yet another rip appeared in the warp, except from this one golden light bled. He fell into it, still screaming, and the tear closed behind him.

Tzeentch's roar shook the entire immaterium from his rage at the loss of his prize.

* * *

><p><em>Unspecified location within the Webway…<em>

_The Laughing God's chuckles bounced off the walls of the Eldar Webway, gleeful from his most recent practical joke. Of course, his practical joke involved the only person that could ever escape the designs of the Architect of Fate, but still! It was funny!_

_Still laughing, Cegorach gleefully chucked the human and his fuzz-ball of a companion out into Real Space from a conveniently placed portal._

* * *

><p><em>Newly colonized world: Stygian<em>

**Hello, and welcome to Stygian! By volunteering to come to this Emperor-blessed little world, you have earned yourself many wonder opportunities! (If you have not volunteered, and were forced to immigrate to this world by your Planetary Governor, please ignore the previous statement). Here on Stygian, most of your opportunities come from military advancement. As a new world in the folds of The Imperium, there are many new officer positions and opportunities waiting for you on the black sand beaches, onyx mountains, and black skies. Let not the color deter you, for this planet actually has a very low level of pollution and clean water, along with many ancient human ruins to visit! (All findings in these ruins are to be submitted to the local Mechanicus outpost for further inspection, and will be returned to you in due time). Now, with introductions out of the way-**

"What a bunch of frakked up nonsense. I mean really, 'opportunities for advancement'? The pamphlet didn't mention the rest of the system already turned up here!" A newly recruited PDF soldier threw the unhelpful pamphlet into a nearby waste bin, walking towards his barracks. The encampment held a mix of PDF and Imperial Guardsmen, and through some Administratum failure their bunks were completely random. For example, Alexander (for that was the soldier's name) was bunked next to two Guardsmen. Luckily these two were, if not nice, then not complete assholes, and the 16 year old escaped the normal brutalizing that the regulars inflicted on their lesser-trained counterparts.

While walking up the two wooden stairs to his barrack, he contemplated another trip to the nearby ruins. He had found some interesting stuff there, including some cards with awesome illustrations and text on them. Most of it was nonsensical, talking about spells and dragons and whatnot, but they were ancient and, even better, not a required item to turn into the Mechanicus. As a result, many soldiers had acquired large collections. Alexander had even framed his favorite; a greenish card with a picture of a metallic beast about firing off energy of some kind. It was titled Evolution Burst in bold text, and mentioned another card called Cyber Dragon. Upon learning of the connection, he traded, searched, and scrounged until he found three of the mentioned card (there was a slight panic when he saw the word 'summon' on the card, but eventually decided that, since nothing Chaotic happened, it was just terminology for something).

When the dinner bell rang, he ran for the mess hall, determined to make it on time to grab some semi-fresh food before it was all taken.

At around the same time he neared the mess hall at the center of camp, a beam of light blasted from the skies, and struck the ground directly in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>Still on Stygian…<em>

The beam stayed for approximately twenty seconds, attracting the attention of everyone in the camp. It was mesmerizing, whirling with barely contained energy, until it suddenly cut off. And while soldiers were blinking away the after effects of the light, they noticed something that hadn't been there before.

A boy, about 14 years old by the looks of him, was sprawled out in the middle of a patch of scorched earth.

Naturally, there were a few moments of quiet whispers amongst the PDF troopers, and the Guardsmen shouldered their weapons and prepared to fire. Only one thing stopped them.

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice blared from outside the crowd. Instantly, everyone stood at attention, ignoring the kid on the ground out of fear of not facing their Commissar.

"Must I ask again?" He shouted. One of the Guardsmen who had been closest answered with crisp, military precisions that this boy had appeared from the sky in a beam of golden light. Instantly, Commissar Rex turned and strode towards the still unmoving boy. Nudging him with the toe of his boot, he waited for a response. When it appeared none was forthcoming, Rex turned to a random PDF trooper.

"You there! What's your name?"

"Umm… My name is Alexander, sir."

"Well then, Alexander, go get him and bring him back to your bunk! You will be in charge of his care until we figure out where he came from."

"Yes sir." Alexander tentatively stepped closer to the boy, and as he did he noticed a strange device on his arm. Thinking nothing of it, he hoisted to rather light teenager over his shoulder, attempting to stop the red jacket from flapping into his face from the breeze that had just picked up.

As Alexander left, a soldier stepped up to address the Commissar. "Sir, he may be tainted. He came from a beam of light, and the energy readings from the camp's auspex read major Warp fluctuations-"

"Does he look tainted to you?"

"Well, no sir, but he-"

"Then what's the worry? I know that Chaos taint comes in many forms. And the second he wakes up, or maybe beforehand if I feel like it, I will have someone from the Ecclesiarchy examine him. Is that satisfactory Sergeant, or will I have to revoke meal privileges to make my point clear?"

"No sir. Sorry sir."

"Good. Now that that is all sorted, get your sorry carcasses out of my way and go do whatever you were doing before this. Go! Get! NOW!" Commissar ended with a shout, sending PDF troopers and Guardsmen alike scattering for the safety of their barracks or the mess hall. There hadn't been an execution on Stygian for the entire year since it had become a military colony, but no one wanted to push their luck.

* * *

><p><em>Back with Alexander and Jaden…<em>

With one last heave, Alex managed to move the extra bunk he scrounged from the storeroom behind his barrack into place about two feet from his. He had to move his Guardsmen neighbor's bunks around by a couple of feet, but he was sure they wouldn't mind. At any rate, if they did he had a backup plan in two extra energy bars he had saved for later a while back. They probably weren't stale yet. Hopefully.

With one last look back at the still unconscious boy, Alex grabbed his card collection and looked through each and every card again, making sure not to bend or tear them. Even if these cards had survived thousands of years of being buried in ruins, he didn't want them to be damaged at all if he could help it. Sighing, he arranged his cards, put them into the small pocket under his bunk he made from some extra tape, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>As you saw with the Authors note up there, I am using this fanfic as a break from my novel. Anyway, yes, this is the first Yu Gi Oh GXWarhammer crossover, so I am kind of just winging it. If anyone somehow manages to make it to this section of , welcome! Please drop a review or something. **

**Suggestions for decks and characters are always welcome.**

**Your review has been fated by the Review Gods...**

**-sonyaxe**

_Deep within the warp…_

Tzeentch, immortal Chaos God of Change, the Changer of Ways, greatest Sorcerer in the galaxy (in his opinion), was, to put it lightly, bored. And when a being of the warp is bored, generally bad things happen. Except, on this particular day in the 41st Millenium, he was bored for an entirely different reason. This particular day, as unlikely as it was, happened to have a lull in _every single one_ of his immeasurable plans. Which meant he got to start new ones.

He pondered his thoughts, thinking of possibilities and discarding them just as quickly as he found them. His sigh of exasperation created three thousand new politicians on numerous worlds, influenced what was supposed to be a child with zero psychic potential to become on par with a beta level psyker, and numerous other plots and schemes. None interested him in the slightest. Until…

_Well now, what have we here?_ He thought, gazing through a small window that symbolized one of his gateways to alternate dimensions in the warp. He hadn't looked at this one for a long time, and the sight surprised him. He watched with rapt attention as a boy with ridiculously large hair and a red jacket faced down three monolithic beasts, and one person seemingly controlling them. All seemed over for the boy, but he to flipped over a strange card that glowed with blinding light. Suddenly, a rather large figure appeared in a blaze of radiance, with armor appearing to be made of gold. It gained a double ended sword with another blaze of light, and sliced straight through a beast. Everything faded, the boy standing triumphant and the opposing man kneeling on the ground.

_ Hmm… that boy could be useful, especially if he commands such powerful beings. I believe he will be my new pawn._ With that, Tzeentch reached through the warp, sending tendrils of power to the alternate dimension to capture that boy.

_Duel Academy_

Everything had somehow worked out for Jaden Yuki. Against all odds, he pulled Elemental Hero Electrum out and managed to win when faced with all three sacred beast cards, in essence saving the world. He was met by the cheers of his friends, smiling and hoping to just go to bed, when something… changed. Instantly the field was quiet. The sky, blue and clear a second ago, darkened to a sickening shade of blood red. Space seemed to warp and bend, with no thought to laws of physics.

"Jaden, what's happening?" Syrus called out, shaking as he looked at the sky.

"Totally not 'licious!" Chumlee screamed as he ran away from the disturbance.

"If this is your fault you Slifer Slacker, I will personally-" Fortunately, we never got to hear what the good doctor would have done to Jaden, because at that precise moment and tear in the fabric of reality appeared directly in front of our favorite protagonist. Everything froze for half a second, before tendrils of pure madness streamed from the warp portal, reaching straight for Jaden. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, waiting for the inevitable…

And waited…

And waited…

Until he finally looked up to see his Winged Kuriboh, suffused in a glow of white light, blocking the tendrils.

"Kuriboh…" He gasped. He knew that duel spirits were powerful, but to see this…

Jaden's amazement was short lived. For one moment, his friend faltered, and the grasping tentacles attacked with a vengeance. The duel spirit was slammed into Jaden – who dimly noticed that Kuriboh was solid – before both were picked up and dragged into the portal, leaving behind a crowd of his stunned friends.

_Not so deep within the warp as last time…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Many warp entities covered what passed for their ears as Jaden was pulled past them through the warp, screaming all the way. Luckily for Jaden's sanity, Winged Kuriboh had latched its fuzzy body onto Jaden's face, blinding him and attempting to continue to shield him. There was a white glow surrounding the two, but as they were dragged further and closer to Tzeentch's domain, the glow flickered and faded, growing fainter and fainter until, just before it gave out completely, there was a burst of dazzling light.

The creatures that had been encroaching were thrown back, blinded by the sudden dazzling light. Any attempt to enter it caused severe burns and unimaginable pain. The light was so strong that even Tzeentch's tendrils were momentarily vaporized. And in the time it took for the Architect of Fate to attempt to reassert control, yet another rip appeared in the warp, except from this one golden light bled. He fell into it, still screaming, and the tear closed behind him.

Tzeentch's roar shook the entire immaterium from his rage at the loss of his prize.

_Unspecified location within the Webway…_

_ The Being looked at the soul he had just saved from what He called the Aether. On the outside, he looked like nothing but a normal human, but upon looking into his soul, It sensed a power unlike any other, a burning passion that fueled his entire life and filled it with both joy and sorrow, adventure and danger. With a quiet sigh, and realizing that this boy would be in for a culture shock, He decided to deposit him on a newly populated world of Humans. The Being knew without a doubt that with this boy, no matter what path the universe was on, it may well be completely different come tomorrow._

_ Newly colonized world: Stygian_

Hello, and welcome to Stygian! By volunteering to come to this Emperor-blessed little world, you have earned yourself many wonder opportunities! (If you have not volunteered, and were forced to emigrate to this world by your Planetary Governor, please ignore the previous statement). Here on Stygian, most of your opportunities come from military advancement. As a new world in the folds of The Imperium, there are many new officer positions and opportunities waiting for you on the black sand beaches, onyx mountains, and black skies. Let not the color deter you, for this planet actually has a very low level of pollution and clean water, along with many ancient human ruins to visit! (All findings in these ruins are to be submitted to the local Mechanicus outpost for further inspection, and will be returned to you in due time). Now, with introductions out of the way-

"What a bunch of frakked up nonsense. I mean really, 'opportunities for advancement'? The pamphlet didn't mention the amount of military already present here!" A newly recruited PDF soldier threw the unhelpful pamphlet into a nearby waste bin, walking towards his barracks. The encampment held a mix of PDF and Imperial Guardsmen, and through some Administratum failure their bunks were completely random. For example, Cain (for that was the soldier's name) was bunked next to two Guardsmen. Luckily these two were, if not nice, then not complete assholes, and escaped the normal brutalizing that the regulars inflicted on their lesser-trained counterparts.

While walking up the two wooden stairs to his barrack, he contemplated another trip to the nearby ruins. He had found some interesting stuff there, including some cards with awesome illustrations and text on them. Most of it was nonsensical, talking about spells and dragons and whatnot, but they were ancient and, even better, not a required item to turn into the Mechanicus. As a result, many soldiers had acquired large collections. Cain had even framed his favorite; a greenish card with a picture of a metallic beast about firing off energy of some kind. It was titled Evolution Burst in bold text, and mentioned another card called Cyber Dragon. Upon learning of the connection, he traded, searched, and scrounged until he found three of the mentioned card.

When the dinner bell rang, he ran for the mess hall, determined to make it on time to grab some semi-fresh food.

At around the same time he neared the mess hall at the center of camp, a beam of light blasted from the skies, and struck the ground right in front of him.

_Still on Stygian… I think…_

The beam stayed for approximately twenty seconds, attracting the attention of everyone in the camp. It was mesmerizing, whirling with barely contained energy, until it suddenly cut off. And while soldiers were blinking away the after effects of the light, they noticed something that hadn't been there before.

A boy, about 14 years old by the looks of him, was sprawled out in the middle of a patch of scorched earth.


End file.
